


triste

by romanono



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, this is just a short little vent fic of romano being sad and spain loving him thats all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanono/pseuds/romanono
Summary: Romano can't sleep, his thoughts are keeping awake and he doesn't know what to do. Antonio, being the lightest of sleepers as soon as his lover leaves his arms, and a big baby about it, too, isn't going to let him be alone.didn't proofread at all cause this is the product of me feeling like utter shitas i did last fic im using my hc name from now on





	triste

The faucet stuttered to a stop, and the dimly lit bathroom barely illuminated his tired, puffy eyes, as he stared in the mirror this late at night. He sniffed, rubbing at his nose and eyes from the wetness of tears, a product of suffocating thoughts, and he scratched at his arm to keep himself from giving into the urge to punch through the glass and scream.

Everything hurt - so many things piled up in his brain, anxiety tearing his chest apart. It was nearly two a.m., and his lover was long asleep in the bed in the other room. He’d been as quiet as he could and shut the bathroom door behind him, the last thing he wanted was to wake Antonio and worry him over such stupid things.

But, of course, that was never how it was, or how it would be. Antonio was a heavy sleeper when he wanted to be, but as soon as Lorenzo got up out of his arms, he was the lightest sleeper on the entire fucking planet. And a very hesitant, quiet knock came from the other side of the bathroom door, with a small, “Lore?”

Lorenzo tensed up, as if he shouldn’t have been expecting this, and he moved to open the door. “Why are you awake?” he asked, voice croaking, and Antonio gave him a little pout. They both knew why he was awake, yet Lorenzo insisted on asking anyways.

“Amor..” he said, at a loss for words. Antonio was never exactly the best at articulating, especially in moments like this. And he knew that Lorenzo didn’t always want to talk right away, either. So, he did what he knew was best, and held his arms out as an open invitation. Lorenzo folded into the hug quickly, burying his nose in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and wrapping his arms around his waist. A comforting hand placed itself on Lorenzo’s back, rubbing soothing circles while the other pet his hair.

“Can’t sleep again?”

A little nod and a unintelligible mumble, but Antonio didn’t ask him to repeat himself, just pressed his lips to his temple and held him there, quiet and patient, letting Lorenzo decide when and what to do.

And after a while, he pulled back from his shoulder, hiding his face for a moment to wipe his eyes. It was hard to not cry again when Antonio held him, even if it was now partially out of love and feeling loved, everything still spilled over.

“Do you want to go back to bed?”

“I don’t know,” he said weakly, looking unsure, and anxiety started to claw at his chest again. What if he still couldn’t fall asleep, but Antonio did, and he was back in the bathroom crying his eyes out. What if he felt worse, and did something worse?

Antonio could clearly see his lover’s thoughts start to spiral again. “Hey, hey,” he murmured, taking his hand and squeezing it comfortingly. “I’ll stay awake with you until you sleep. And if you can’t sleep, then we can get up and do something else. Okay?”

Lorenzo pursed his lips, looking unsure. “I-I don’t want to make-”

“Lorenzo,” he interrupted him. “I’m offering. You’re not making me do anything.”

“...okay,” he said quietly, and Antonio leaned in to kiss him sweetly, cupping his face with one hand and wiping what tears were still beneath his eyes. 

“I love you, mi sol,” he whispered, and he didn’t expect those words back right now. Lorenzo squeezed his arms around him, and leaned his head into his hand, showing it rather than saying it. He knew well that his lover had trouble saying those words sometimes, particularly when he felt like this. So he smiled warmly, and gently rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone.

“Do you want to go lie on the couch? That helps, sometimes,” he said softly, and when Lorenzo nodded, he didn’t let him say another word before he picked him up in his arms, despite a little noise of protest and confusion that escaped the Italian.

Slowly, he padded downstairs and into to their livingroom, setting Lorenzo down beside the couch.. 

“Now, you have to decide. Do you want to squish or be squished?” he chuckled softly, grinning at him.

“You’re heavier than me, jerk, the couch is too small for you to lay on me without me suffocating,” he joked.

“That’s fair. Okay, I will prepare myself to be squished,” he said, flopping back on the couch and holding his arms out. “Squish me, Lorencito!”

Lorenzo rolled his eyes, but an ever-so small, fond smile twitched onto his lips and he climbed over Antonio, burying his face in his neck and settling with a sigh. He didn’t waste a moment, rubbing shapes by the Italian’s hip and starting to hum softly for his ease. 

It took a while, an hour or so longer - and in that time, Antonio would occassionally start singing softly to him, or talking to him about anything at all, if he felt Lorenzo start to tremble or heard so much as a sniffle from him - but, eventually, Lorenzo dozed off, and Antonio waited to make absolutely sure he was sleeping soundly, before he let himself fall asleep, too.


End file.
